


I'll Be There For You

by thegrumblingirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, General Shenanigans, M/M, will add tags as necessary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumblingirl/pseuds/thegrumblingirl
Summary: A collection of silly drabbles and snippets — no angst, only fun.





	I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> If you've any interest in yelling at me, I'm @screwtheprinceimtakingthehorse on tumblr and @andreamareike on twitter.

Contrary to popular belief, it’s not the Joker that gets Batman out of bed in the mornings (both literally and figuratively). It’s Clark, and Alfred, and his kids — sometimes, by jumping up and down on top of him. (The kids, not Alfred. As for Clark… the less said there, the better.) 

Trying to cover his head with his pillow, Bruce grumbles a muffled, "Bats are nocturnal."

Tim just about avoids kicking him in the kidneys and complains, „Dad, that stopped working when I was eight."

Remembering their argument from a few days ago, Bruce peeks out from underneath his pillow. „Oh, so when you want pancakes for breakfast, I am your dad?" They’ve smoothed things over since then, so he’s fairly certain the quip won’t send Tim into a sulk. Again.

Before his son can answer, however, Alfred chimes in from the doorway. "I don't understand it either, it's not like you'll be making them."

Like father, like son, Bruce and Tim decide, and each grab a pillow and chuck them at his head.


End file.
